


Vices

by draculard



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Just a moment of peace between the battles, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Smitty holds out a cigarette. Desmond doesn't take it.
Relationships: Desmond Doss/Smitty Ryker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Vices

“I can’t,” Doss said.

Smitty held out the cigarette a moment longer, his face unreadable. When Doss didn’t take it, he put it between his own lips and turned his head up so he could see the stars.

“Some religion thing?” he said flatly. It wasn’t really a question  — more of a statement  — so Doss didn’t answer. They could smell the dead laid out not far away. The cigarette smoke helped a little; it threaded into Doss’s nostrils even though he wasn’t smoking. It deadened his senses enough to help him relax.

“So what do you do?” asked Smitty, still staring up at the sky. He paused; Doss was about to ask him what he meant when he said, “What are your vices, man? You don’t smoke, you don’t drink, you don’t eat meat.” His eyes slid sideways, the brilliant blue color Doss knew so well looking black in the night, the whites of his eyes standing out against the dirt. “You don’t kill,” Smitty said.

Doss only stared back at him, hands folded loosely over his stomach, every muscle in his body aching. He was exhausted; he couldn’t sleep. He kept staring at the blood drying on Smitty’s face, glistening dark and sticky against the grime caked into his skin.

He reached across without thinking. He tried to wipe some of the blood away. He felt Smitty’s eyes on him the whole time, never wavering, that cigarette dangling between his lips.

“I’ll tell you what your vice is,” Smitty said, not smiling, not making any expression at all. He turned away again, exhaled smoke up into the sky. “You care too goddamn much.”

Doss drew his hand back. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Guess I do.”


End file.
